<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2020 Reflection, and 2021 Goals by Jbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459143">2020 Reflection, and 2021 Goals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee'>Jbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Personal Message</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to close the year talking a little about my life in 2020, the goals I have for 2021, and a little bit about myself.</p><p>I know I could have used a Twitlonger, but I didn't want to add them to my account, it's still just a link you have to follow, and I can post pictures in AO3!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2020 Reflection, and 2021 Goals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>What a wonderful, and crazy year 2020 has turned out to be! Right?</p><p>No, but really, there have been some ups and downs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ups!</strong>
</p><p>I married my best friend, moved to a different country. We can finally start our life together! AND amidst all the craziness of a pandemic being declared I had to fly down as the only passenger in the plane! So I guess I can check off riding in a private jet from my bucket list!</p><p>Flight Attendant: "Well, you're the only one today. Do you mind if we take off early?"</p><p>Me: "O-okay..."</p><p>Flight Attendant: "You can just sit anywhere you want!"</p><p>I sat in first class of course.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Downs!</strong>
</p><p>I didn't get to explore the area I moved to. I was really looking forward to discovering my local surroundings and businesses.</p><p>Because of the border closure we have been separated from our cats, GG and QQ, for almost a year! (They are safe and well-loved living in Canada with their ‘Grandparents.’)</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>2020 Reflection</strong>
</p><p>I discovered a love for telling stories! I have never written anything other than an academic research paper. So this world of writing fiction, and fanfiction, was completely new to me. (Yes, I had to Google ‘AU’ once.) But now I just can’t stop writing.</p><p>My goal for 2020 was to post a story every week for a year, and I did it! 200,000+ words, and counting! Which is huge for me since I was always taught to stay away from writing to preserve my marks due to my learning disability. (Confession time) Spelling and grammar will always be an issue for me. My brain won’t catch simple errors, and I can never retain the order of letters, or easily ‘sound’ things out in my head. I find it hard to smoothly navigate a sentence or process an idea from a written point of view. It’s better for me if it’s done visually. When it comes to written words they just appear jumbled at first, and it’s like I can’t even trust the information that my own brain is telling me. Which means, I have to take my time, and I can’t skip editing, as much as I want to. But as frustrating as it is, I don’t want to stop sharing my ideas and stories. Which brings me to my goals for 2021.</p><p><br/><strong>1)</strong> I don’t want to stop writing; I want to continue to add to my FEH content. I know I’m not a great writer, but I’m having far too much fun with it. However, I do want to set aside time to work on some original content. I know I’m not at a level to really do this, but I think I want to start getting some of my ideas out anyways! I am older so there’s no better time for me to start than now! I figure what I lack in technical writing abilities I might be able to make-up for with creativity, and life experience! So I’m going to put aside a couple hours a week just to work on my own stories.</p><p><strong>2)</strong> I want to push myself to talk to more people. This is an ongoing life goal. I was very fortunate to meet a great group of people through writing in 2020, and I just wish I was brave enough to talk with them more! I have a lot of fear around posting, and reaching out to people online. I never feel smart enough to talk to others, plus the fear I have about making mistakes is almost crippling, so I just don’t take part. Which I know makes me come across as cold and unapproachable, but fear not, I’m more afraid to talk to you, than you are to me! So I will continue to try to push myself to take part, posting and trying to converse with more people!</p><p><strong>3)</strong> Art! I always used to sketch and doodle. In high school I was one of those art, drama, music kids. Creating with my hands has always been a part of my life, and these skills transferred over to the career paths I took. So I would like to pick that up again, get some stuff out of my head and on to some digital paper!</p><p> </p><p>Anyways, thanks if you made it this far, here’s a little bit about me you wouldn’t know!</p><p> </p><p>I will always be a dreamer, a wanderer, and I love to travel. I love history, nature and animals.</p><p>I’m in my thirties, and I love it! I didn't really get into gaming, or anime until my late twenties. I feel so grateful to have discovered these new hobbies, even if it's later in life, it's how I met my wonderful partner, and many awesome friends from around the world.</p><p>I have a degree in Anthropology, and Heritage Collection Conservation. I didn’t go to university right after high school, because I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I learned a trade, and I worked as a hairstylist to pay my way through my higher education.</p><p>Do I work currently, no. I moved to a new country earlier this year, and have been waiting for the legal documents to work. The pandemic has made job prospects harder, but I hope to find something easy and simple in the new year. I want something where I don’t have to worry about my spelling as much. It doesn’t have to be in my field. A job is not my whole life anymore, there are other things I want to focus on now.</p><p>I’m from Ontario, and I live in the US now, but I have lived for a few months in B.C. and spent just under five years in New Zealand.</p><p>A life changing event for me was the CHCH earthquake in 2011. It was horrific, and I’m grateful the house I was staying at was still standing when I finally made it home, and I didn’t take my lunch break downtown that day.</p><p>I think Phasmopobia is the best game of 2020! It was made by one person, and I wish I was as hardworking as them. I recommend it to anyone, even if they don’t like scary games.</p><p> </p><p>I wish everyone the best, and hope you all have a wonderful 2021!</p><p>&lt;3 J.B.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>